The Children Lost At Sea
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: RJ realizes something is missing from his life after the series, and he sets out on an adventure to find it. Flit tags along.


Notes: Written for Mara and Phantom for Power Ranger Day 2013, who both wanted to see what RJ got up to after the series.

It takes him two weeks to get restless.

Which isn't to say that he is unhappy, but he isn't exactly satisfied either. There's something… different now that things have gone back to normal. He can't put his finger on it. First, he sits down and meditates on it to evaluate the validity of his feelings, and then, once he's decided they are valid, he meditates on what it is that is distressing him.

Because he is distressed. Dai Shi's defeat and the return of Ocean Bluff to safety had been his long-term goal, and now that he has accomplished it he should be feeling relieved and joyful. But instead, he feels… lonely.

RJ breaks from his meditation and looks around his empty loft. He glances at Casey's old hammock, at Lily's room and the door she had insisted on painting yellow, at Theo's bean bags in the corner. His eyes drift to the first post card he had received from Fran and Dom, which hangs on the fridge. And suddenly he feels very lonely.

He had never been the type to be lonely. He was self sufficient; it was a prized trait of his. He _enjoyed_ the company of others, but he didn't need to seek it out on a regular basis. For a long time, he had been perfectly happy being by himself.

And then his rangers had come and wormed their way into his heart, and now everything was different. It rings like a bell in his mind; things can't go back to the way they were before. He's changed, and it's a good thing, really. Wolves need packs. Lone wolves don't often survive very long in the wild.

And his pack is missing.

* * *

Of course, RJ isn't totally alone at Jungle Karma Pizza. He has his new over-eager assistant in training, Flit. It isn't the same as the rangers and Fran, but he does work hard and he's better than nothing.

He isn't quite trained enough to run the shop on his own yet, though, so it's with determination that RJ closes the shop that night and tries to explain to Flit that he can have a vacation.

"A vacation?" Flit says, scratching his ear like he often does when he's nervous. "What for?"

"Well," RJ says, gesturing widely with his hands, "I'm going on a mission-a personal mission-and I'm going to close the shop while I do it. So there won't be any need for you to work, see?"

Flit's lips stutter nervously. "RJ, I haven't had a vacation in 10,000 years! What… what do I do on a vacation?"

"Well," RJ considers, runs a hand over his chin. "You could go visit Camille at the academy! I'm sure she'd love to see you," RJ says, and he claps Flit on the shoulder.

Flit looks nervous. "Maybe," he agrees, wringing his hands. "What kind of mission are you going on?"

"Ah," RJ starts, and then stops. "Actually, I'm going to the academy first."

Flit brightens. "So, I could come with you? To the academy, I mean?"

"I don't see why not," RJ shrugs, and goes up the stairs to pack his bag.

* * *

The academy always sets his teeth on edge, but he bears it. After all, three of the people he loves most in the world had willingly chosen this life, and they couldn't all be wrong.

Theo and Lily had stuck around the pizza parlor for about a week after Dai Shi's defeat, but in the end Casey had needed them back here, and they'd left to become teachers alongside him with RJ's blessing.

Of course, that didn't mean he wholeheartedly approved. The academy system had a way of turning otherwise free and fun loving people into strict, authoritarian types, just like…

"RJ!" His father says, coming over to greet him. He holds out his arms openly, in a clear hug signal.

RJ hugs him. It's got to be the second time in about ten years this happens, but his father had made a problem to try and be better. It still surprised RJ. "Hi, dad."

"What are you doing here?" Master Finn asks, and then he nods politely to Flit. "You should have called."

"I thought I'd surprise everyone," RJ says, grinning, "And Flit wanted to see Camille and Jarrod, so it was a twofer!"

Master Finn nods. "I'll let Casey and the others know you're here, but they probably won't be free until dinner. Things around here have gotten very busy, but I'm glad for all the young energy around. Makes me feel alive again."

RJ and Flit wait for the others in the meditation sanctuary. Flit runs his human hands over some of the old drawings and paintings, and RJ sits as patiently as he can.

"RJ!" Lily's voice echoes, and she, Theo, and Casey come into the room… dressed in teaching robes.

"Well, that's quite a site," he says, but he happily hugs them all.

"I thought you never came to the academies," Casey says suspiciously, and then Theo exchanges a look with him.

"Nothing's wrong, is it?" Theo asks, and RJ shakes his head, waves them off.

"No, nothing at all! I just thought how much you'd all be missing me and decided to be benevolent and drop by," he teases. Behind him, Flit lets out a little buzzing noise he does when he's anxious. "And you remember Flit."

Casey shakes his hand, and Lily hugs him. Theo waves. "Flit," Lily says kindly, "How nice to see you. Are you having a good time working at JKP?"

"Oh yes," Flit says happily, nodding, "RJ is a great boss. He never kills flies that get into the parlor."

Lily shoots RJ an amused look, and then two more figures come through the doorway.

Camille and Jarrod are in student uniforms, and they look… well, a little out of place here.

"Hello," Jarrod says, smiling, and RJ will just pretend it doesn't send a predatory shiver down his spin.

"Oh, uh, hello Camille," Flit says, and he waves.

"Flit," Camille says, her face still neutral, "How nice to see you."

Silence falls for a moment.

"Well," Lily says, linking arms with RJ and Flit and drawing them out of the room, "It's time for supper, so let's head to the mess, shall we?"

"Oh," Flit says, relieved, "Do you suppose they'll have pizza?"

* * *

They all eat dinner together, and Flit and Camille manage to make some small talk, mostly facilitated by Jarrod. RJ let's them be.

"You'd never believe how crazy it is around here," Theo tells RJ.

"Apparently," Lily says, amused, "The Power Rangers caused a big spike in enrollment in normal martial arts academies."

"Which means our pools increased, too," Casey continues, "Since they're big feeders for us. But you know that, sorry."

RJ shakes his head. "I'm sure the Power Ranger's were quite good for business. How are you all liking teaching?"

All three of them start talking at once, and then they all fall silent, looking sheepish. "It's really fun," Lily adds.

"I never thought I'd enjoy it so much," Theo says, "Despite being so busy."

"How is JKP?" Casey asks.

"Oh, well," RJ says, and he shrugs. "Quiet, anyway. It's mostly just me and Flit working these days, and I haven't gotten around to hiring anyone new yet. I'm sure it's nothing compared to being here!"

Something must come across in his tone, because the rangers exchange looks.

"So," RJ changes the subject, "I thought maybe we could play hooky for a day tomorrow, sort of like old times."

The rangers exchange a second, more hesitant look. "I'd love to," Lily says, but her tone says otherwise, "But I'm administering second year exams tomorrow. I really can't miss it."

"And we've got full class loads and no one to cover for us," Casey says sadly, "Theo is even teaching a master class."

"Oh," RJ says, nodding, spooning some soup into his mouth. He takes his time to swallow it. "How lucky for you, Theo. For all of you, that you're so needed."

"Well," Lily says, shrugging, "It isn't like the pizza parlor. We can't really just pick up and leave when we want to."

"Ah yes," RJ agrees, nodding, "That's me and JKP. No roots, fly by the seat of my pants. It's fine, really," he continues, "I have other things to get to. Lots more stops to make, busy, busy. Maybe another time."

* * *

"RJ?" Flit asks that night, while RJ lays awake in his student issue bunk. "Are we leaving tomorrow?"

RJ considers. "Well, I am, yes. But you could stay, if you like."

Flit shakes his head. "No, I… I think I make Camille uncomfortable. I'd rather go."

"Yeah," RJ agrees, "Me too, Flit."

Besides, what's one more plane ticket?

* * *

It's not until they get there that RJ actually starts to wonder about the inherent madness of this plan.

The last postcard he'd gotten from Fran and Dom had been from Paris but… it was a big city. And they could be long gone by now. He supposes he'll have to count on his wolf senses to lead him to them.

They lead him to a lovely bistro with wonderful lattes, and to an art gallery with an exhibit on impressionist paintings, and to a goat farm. But Fran and Dom are nowhere to be found, and RJ doesn't have great confidence in his ability to actually find them in a city of two million people.

"Paris," RJ says, sitting down on an old half-wall and feeling himself deflate, "The city of love. We are in the city of love, Flit. By ourselves."

Flit tilts his head, scratches his nose. "But, we're not by ourselves, RJ," he says. RJ shoots him a look. "Oh, oh you mean like, the smoochie-smoochie. Yeah, oh, right," Flit seems to deflate too, and he sits down next to RJ.

"I'm sorry I dragged you along on this, Flit," RJ says, truly feeling remorseful. "I just wanted to find my friends again. I guess I… just wanted things to be like they were. But that isn't going to happen, is it?"

Flit seems to consider this. "Probably not, RJ."

RJ nods. "Well," he says, sighing, "I suppose we might as well enjoy ourselves before we head home. What would you like to do, Flit?"

Flit tilts his head. "I think I'd like to go home, RJ."

RJ looks over at his young companion, and nods. "Yeah, Flit. Me too."

* * *

Before they reopen JKP, RJ decides it needs a good cleaning and a bit of a makeover. He changes out the shades and upholstery while Flit details the kitchen, and they put a brand new menu together.

He even takes the time to hire some additional help. Chantal, Jeremy, and Maggie start on Wednesday, when the shop has its grand reopening.

It feels good, RJ thinks, breathing in deeply in the newly refurbished lobby. The place needed a little physical change to go along with all the metaphorical ones.

And it seems that no amount of time away from the shop could keep the customers away, because as soon as the doors open, they're swamped.

"Okay, team," he tells his new young associates, "No fear!"

It's good to be busy.

* * *

It's the next Friday when RJ closes up the shop and tiredly walks up the stairs, ready to fall into bed after a long days work. Only when he gets to the loft, the light won't turn on.

He flicks the switch up and down several times just to be sure.

"Flit?" RJ calls in to the darkness, wondering where his young companion got off to so early. "Is something wrong with the electricity?"

"Try it again," Flit calls back, and RJ makes a face while flicking the light switch for the second time.

The lights come on to reveal a fully decorated loft, streamers and balloons, and a group of his favorite people.

"Surprise!" They say in unison, and RJ finds himself grinning.

Lily, Theo, Casey, Camille, Jarrod, Flit, Chantal, Jeremy, and Maggie are all gathered around a large pizza. There's a computer on the table beside them, and he can see Fran and Dom's faces.

"What's all this?" RJ asks, coming into the loft.

"Well," Camille begins, "I reminded Flit on your visit about human birthdays, and it turns out his is today."

Flit nods excitedly. "I'm something like 10,026, but we only put one candle on the pizza."

RJ frowns. "But if it's Flit's birthday, why are you surprising me?" He wonders.

"It was Flit's idea," Fran says through the webcam. "He put this all together, RJ."

Flit steps forward, looking bashful. "I thought you could use it more," he says, wringing his hands, "I'm used to being on my own, but I didn't like seeing you sad. You're my best friend RJ, and I figured it was the least I could do to give you what you wanted. It's not exactly like the old times," he says, gesturing to the computer and to the new employees, "But I think it's still good."

RJ feels his right eye tear up, and he takes in a deep breath. "It's great, Flit. You are a very good friend, and I am lucky to have you." He pulls Flit into a quick hug, and Flit makes a happy buzzing noise. "But," RJ says as he pulls away, looking stern, "You should know. I didn't get you anything."

Everyone laughs, and together they sing Flit Happy Birthday and eat birthday pizza, and Flit opens a few presents from the team. Fran and Dom have to sign off, but the promise to call more often on the webcam Flit sent them.

"I don't know how he found us," Dom admits, "But it just showed up."

"We'll make good use of it," Fran promises, blowing RJ a kiss before the screen darkens.

"I thought you were too busy to play hooky," RJ tells Lily, Casey, and Theo.

Casey hem-haws. "If we'd known your request for playing hooky was more about you needing it than us, we might have considered more."

RJ shrugs. "I wanted things to go back to the way they were, because I enjoyed our time together so much. Even I, wise guru that I am, can get stuck in the past sometimes. But, life goes on, doesn't it? And it's still good."

* * *

RJ promotes Flit to assistant manager as his birthday present. Flit nearly cries.

"Is he always so emotional about pizza?" Maggie wonders, while they eat celebratory promotion cake.

RJ shrugs. "I think he has a lot of time to make up for when it comes to food."

"Yeah, he said something about being trapped in something stomach for 10,000 years?" Maggie reminds. "He was joking, right?"

RJ waves his hand at her, laughing. "It's a long story!"


End file.
